


Mitteilungsbedürfnis

by cricri



Series: Regenbogen-Challenge 2015 [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Outing, Prompt Fic, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicht immer muß eine unüberlegte Handlung schlimme Folgen haben. Manchmal sind die Folgen eigentlich auch ganz O.K.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/134665.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitteilungsbedürfnis

**Author's Note:**

> Regenbogenchallenge: Prompt steht am Ende  
> Bezug: Gehört zur „Regenbogen über Münster“-Reihe und liegt zeitlich vor „Eisblau“.  
> Länge: ~ 900 Wörter  
> A/N: Meh … in meinem Kopf war das lustiger und nicht so langatmig. Und weniger OOC *stirnrunzel* Aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr, der Februar ist fast rum.

***

Daß Frau Haller bei Nadeshda vorbeischaute, war nichts Ungewöhnliches. In den letzten Jahren hatten die beiden sich angefreundet und unternahmen hin und wieder etwas zusammen. Irgendwelches Frauenzeugs, wie Thiel vermutete; nachgefragt hatte er allerdings nie. Vielleicht sahen sie sich ja auch Fußball an oder gingen abends noch zusammen auf ein Bier. Jedenfalls, auch daß Frau Haller vorbeikam, um Nadeshda zur Mittagspause abzuholen, war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Das Gekicher von Nadeshdas Schreibtisch hingegen schon.

„Na, was gibt’s so lustiges?“ Er stand auf und streckte sich. Elende Schreibarbeit, es war mal wieder Zeit für einen Außeneinsatz. „Wie war das nochmal mit der privaten Internetnutzung im Dienst?“ ergänzte er, als er auf Nadeshdas Bildschirm etwas erkannte, was ihm vage bekannt vorkam. „Hat irgendein Promi was Geistreiches von sich gegeben?“

„Promi würde ihm sicher gefallen“, antwortete Frau Haller gut gelaunt, während Nadeshda gegen den nächsten Lachanfall kämpfte. „Sieht so aus, als hätte der Chef gestern Glück gehabt“, Frau Haller zwinkerte ihm zu, „… in der Liebe.“

„Was?“ Er starrte Frau Haller entgeistert an und dann zurück auf den Bildschirm.

„Muß ja ein toller Fang sein, nach den Lobgesängen“, setzte Nadeshda nach, während er versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er da gerade las. Boerne hatte ohne Zweifel gedacht, daß er subtile Metaphern oder was auch immer verwendete, aber worüber er schrieb, war trotzdem mehr als eindeutig. Thiel merkte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Sie können doch nicht … also, ich finde das wirklich nicht sehr –“

„Kommen Sie schon, Chef, wir haben hier doch nicht sein digitales Tagebuch gehackt“, unterbrach ihn Nadeshda. „Er twittert ja schließlich öffentlich und ist alt genug um zu wissen, was er tut.“

„Außerdem freuen wir uns nur für ihn“, grinste Frau Haller. „Nein, ganz ehrlich. Und das hat auch fast gar nichts damit zu tun, daß er in letzter Zeit ausgesprochen verträglich ist …“

Er riß seine Augen mit Mühe vom Bildschirm los und versuchte, die Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Und in Frau Hallers Geplänkel einzusteigen, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert. Er war sich fast sicher, daß ihm das gelungen war, bis er im Gehen Nadeshdas Blick bemerkte. Verdammt.

***

Keine Viertelstunde später stürmte er in Boernes Büro und erwischte seinen … Kollegen dabei, wie er eifrig auf seinem verdammten Smartphone herumtippte.

„Was machst du da?!“

Boerne wäre vor Schreck beinahe vom Schreibtischstuhl gefallen. Stöpsel in den Ohren – Thiel vergaß immer wieder, daß man diese Dinger auch zum Musikhören benutzen konnte.

„Entschuldi-“

„Wollen wir zusammen zu Mittag essen?“ Boerne strahlte ihn an, anstatt sich darüber zu beschweren, daß er ihn unvermittelt überfallen und fast zu Tode erschreckt hatte, und das alleine war so unwirklich und machte ihm gleichzeitig so unbarmherzig deutlich, daß es die letzte Nacht wirklich gegeben hatte, daß er sich auf den Besucherstuhl setzen mußte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Boerne sah inzwischen leicht besorgt aus.

„Was … was machst du da gerade mit dem Ding?“ Er neigte den Kopf Richtung Handy und Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab‘ eine Nachricht geschrieben. An meine Schwester, wenn’s dich interessiert. Warum?“

„Worüber?“

„Sag‘ mal, geht’s dir gut?“ Boerne sah jetzt eindeutig besorgt aus. „Du siehst ein wenig blaß um die Nase aus. Und du redest wirr.“

„Ich wollte nur wissen, was -“

„Sie kommt nächste Woche zurück und wir wollten uns zum Abendessen verabreden“, unterbrach Boerne ihn ungeduldig. „Jetzt sag‘ schon, was ist los?“

Thiel holte tief Luft. „Du hast doch so ein Twitter Dingens.“

„Ja?“

„Und du weißt auch, daß es Leute gibt, die das lesen, oder?“

„157 Follower.“

Thiel schloß kurz die Augen. „Dann mach‘ das doch bitte mal auf und lies nochmal, was du die letzten Tage so geschrieben hast.“

„Meistens …“ Boerne tippte auf seinem Display herum, „… ganz alltägliche Gedanken. Natürlich nicht ganz so alltäglich wie bei gewöhnlichen Menschen, der Alltag eines Rechtsmediziners bietet schließlich mehr Gelegenheit zu tiefschürfenden … ah, da haben wir es ja …“

…

„Und?“

Boerne schwieg. Und starrte weiter auf sein Handy.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, daß Frau Haller das liest? Und Frau Krusenstern?“

„Und Frau Klemm ….“, murmelte Boerne geistesabwesend.

Thiel stöhnte.

„Aber es weiß doch niemand, wer …“ Boerne sah wieder auf. Und sah so schuldbewußt aus, daß Thiels restlicher Ärger dahinschmolz wie Schnee in der Frühlingssonne.

„Wenn wir’s den anderen erzählen, werden die aber zwei und zwei zusammenzählen.“ Spätestens dann. Wenn er an Nadeshdas Blick zurückdachte, war das vielleicht ohnehin schon passiert.

Ihm wurde erst bewußt, was er gesagt hatte, als er Boernes Gesichtsausdruck sah. Und spätestens jetzt hätte er ihm wirklich nicht mehr böse sein können, übergroßes Mitteilungsbedürfnis hin oder her. Wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte er im Moment nämlich genau dasselbe – am liebsten hätte er eine Anzeige aufgegeben. Oder die Neuigkeiten vom Dach des Präsidiums verkündet. Nur mit etwas weniger intimen Details.

Thiel räusperte sich.

„Wo ich schon mal da bin – wollen wir zusammen in die Kantine?“

***

Liebe machte offenbar nicht nur blind, sondern auch dumm. Wie war es sonst möglich, daß ihm erst, als ihm Boerne in der Kantine aus der Jacke half, klar wurde, daß sie die Sache zwischen ihnen beiden auch ebensogut hätten annoncieren können? In einem Raum voller Menschen, die sich von Berufs wegen mit der Deutung von Körpersprache auskannten, und von denen vermutlich ein größerer Teil Boernes freimütige Tweets gelesen hatte, kam das so ziemlich aufs selbe raus.

„Was ist so witzig?“ Boerne sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Das Essen kann es nicht sein, das ist hier wahrlich kein Grund zum Lachen.“

Thiel bemühte sich, wieder ernst zu werden. Daß er von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste, dürfte den Kolleginnen und Kollegen vermutlich den letzten Rest an Gewißheit geben.

„Nichts.“ Er berührte Boernes Hand. „Ich freu mich nur.“

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Verwendetes Prompt: Twitter


End file.
